Ghostly Breath
by SantCat
Summary: Halte bus yang sepi. Hujan yang tak juga reda. Bus yang tak kunjung datang. Di hari pertama musim gugur, Eren bertemu Levi. Riren. Plot agak ngebut. One shot.


**Ghostly Breath**

 **Fanfic SNK**

* * *

 **Summary** **:** Halte bus yang sepi. Hujan yang tak juga reda. Bus yang tak kunjung datang. Di hari pertama musim gugur, Eren bertemu Levi. Riren. Plot agak ngebut. One shot.

 **Disclaimer :** SNK milik Isayama Hajime.

 **Warning :** Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik dengan banyak perubahan. Blushing Eren bertebaran. Slight one sided Jean x Eren.

* * *

Eren berlari tergesa-gesa melewati hujan dengan tas sandangnya sebagai payung. Seragam cokelatnya nampak basah kuyup. Dari kejauhan ia melihat halte bus yang biasa ia datangi sebagai transportasi satu-satunya yang menuju rumahnya di sudut kota. Ia mempercepat larinya dan nyaris terpeleset genangan air yang mengumpul di sebelah halte. Aman di bawah naungan atap halte, Eren meletakkan tas sandangnya di kursi dan berusaha mengeringkan seragamnya walau ia tahu itu percuma. Ia beralih mengeringkan rambutnya, mendengus lucu memikirkan rambutnya yang biasanya berantakan itu jadi jinak karena basah.

Anak laki-laki bermata hijau kebiruan yang sebening laut tropis itu mendongak, menatap langit mendung yang bergemuruh di kejauhan. Tampaknya hujan tak akan segera reda. Si rambut cokelat itu menghela napas dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang halte bus tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan udara di sekelilingnya bertambah dingin. Ia menatap sekeliling dan jantungnya langsung mencelos keras ketika ia mendapati seorang lelaki pucat yang tampaknya jauh lebih tua darinya sedang duduk tenang di sampingnya. Aneh sekali ia tak menyadari keberadaan orang tersebut sebelumnya melihat penampilannya yang lumayan mencolok.

Pria itu mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam gelap. Di balik jaket itu, sehelai kaus putih membalut tubuh kekarnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Eren berpikir, apa pria itu tidak kedinginan dengan kaus setipis itu. Ia rasa jaket kulit tak bisa sepenuhnya melindungi pria itu dari udara dingin. Kedua kakinya yang terbalut celana _jeans_ berwarna biru gelap menyilang angkuh. Sepatu kulit berwarna hitam mengilap memantulkan cahaya kilat yang sesekali meramaikan langit mendung. Ketika ia mengangkat pandangannya untuk meneliti wajah pria tersebut, mata beningnya tertangkap basah oleh sepasang mata biru kelabu. Warna yang sangat mirip dengan warna lautan ketika tengah diterpa badai. Kesan yang sangat cocok melihat ekspresi dingin dengan sedikit sentuhan liar di dalamnya.

Sejenak, tak ada yang berkata-kata. Eren lah yang pertama kali melepaskan pandangannya. Namun, ketika ia mencoba mencuri pandang ke samping, ia mendapati pria tersebut masih terus memandanginya, seakan ia adalah suatu benda seni yang tak ternilai keindahannya. Wajah manisnya memerah dan merutuki pikirannya yang sudah merambat ke mana-mana itu. Anak laki-laki berumur 17 tahun itu merasa salah tingkah.

"Levi."

Bola mata sewarna samudera itu menatap balik wajah tanpa emosi dengan kebingungan.

"Namaku Levi Ackerman," ulangnya lebih jelas.

 _Ah._ Seakan baru saja memecahkan kasus rumit, wajah Eren langsung sumringah. Walau ia tak mengerti mengapa pria pucat itu tiba-tiba saja memperkenalkan diri. _Mungkin dia pikir kami akan sering bertemu di halte ini?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Eren mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Namaku Eren Yeager. Salam kenal."

Pria itu hanya menatap tangan kanan Eren dengan wajah datarnya. Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menatap pria yang lebih tua tersebut bingung lalu dengan ragu meletakkan tangan kanannya kembali ke atas pangkuannya, meremas tangannya yang satu lagi. Kedua pipinya memanas, malu karena sepertinya tawarannya untuk berjabat tangan ditolak begitu saja. Eren bingung kenapa pria−ah, bukan, Levi bertindak seperti itu. Padahal, seingatnya berjabat tangan adalah hal yang lumrah dalam sebuah perkenalan, dan ia melakukan hal yang benar.

 _Mungkin dia pengidap OCD atau bahkan automysophobia, makanya nggak mau berjabat tangan._ Eren mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak berpikiran sempit. Ia tak suka orang berpikiran sempit yang tak mau melihat kemungkinan lain. Belum tentu hal yang dikhawatirkan orang tersebut benar bukan? Makanya ia merasa melihat sesuatu dari berbagai sudut pandang adalah hal yang penting untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman.

Itu adalah percakapan mereka yang terakhir. Selanjutnya, tak ada yang mengatakan sesuatu. Eren yang antara merasa tak enak dengan suasana hening yang canggung juga rasa takut untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada pria berwajah seram itu akhirnya memilih untuk memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia baru sadar kalau di seberang jalan raya yang luas itu ada sebuah rumah sakit swasta yang sangat besar. Ia merasa kurang memperhatikan sekelilingnya, padahal ia sering sekali bolak-balik mengunjungi tempat itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya bus yang ditunggu-tunggu pun menampakkan moncongnya dari belokan di ujung jalan. Eren langsung melompat senang. Cepat-cepat ia menyandang tasnya dan berdiri di pinggir halte. Ia berbalik ke arah Levi dengan senyum tercerahnya.

"Um... Levi-san?"

"Levi saja," ujarnya singkat.

"Ah... um... Levi, kurasa sampai di sini saja? Busku sudah datang. Kira-kira kapan busmu akan datang?" tanya Eren masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Levi memandang wajah Eren lekat-lekat. Ada ekspresi tak terbaca di sana, kilatan aneh di kedua mata gelapnya yang membuat Eren merasakan sesuatu. Entah apa itu. Ketika bus sudah berhenti di depan halte, Levi tiba-tiba saja berdiri.

"Aku juga naik bus ini," ucapnya datar.

Senyum di wajah Eren sedikit memudar digantikan dengan ekspresi canggung. Wajahnya sudah terbakar hingga leher saking malunya. Levi berjalan melewatinya lalu berhenti tepat di depan pintu bus.

"Tunggu apa lagi, bocah? Ayo naik," ujarnya sambil menjauh dari pintu satu langkah, memberikan jalan bagi Eren untuk masuk duluan layaknya seorang _gentleman_. Dengan wajah yang masih merah padam menahan malu, Eren cepat-cepat menaiki bus itu. Ia bersumpah melihat sebuah seringai jail di wajah yang biasanya datar itu sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam bus.

Tapi, bukan itu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Hal yang sangat mengganggunya adalah...

Kaki pria tersebut tak menyentuh tanah.

* * *

 _"Kau tahu? Dulu, pernah ada seorang ketua gangster mati tertembak di sebuah halte bus. Pria tersebut awalnya ingin bertemu kekasihnya di sana. Ia sudah mengirim surat untuk bertemu, dan menunggu sang pujaan hati dengan jaket kulit kesayangan serta sebuket mawar putih di tangannya. Yang ia tidak tahu, surat tersebut tak pernah sampai di tangan kekasihnya, dan pertemuan itu adalah jebakan dari pihak polisi. Ketua gangster yang telah lengah tersebut akhirnya langsung ditembak dan tewas seketika. Konon, buket mawar putih itu berubah menjadi merah seluruhnya karena tersiram darahnya. Sampai sekarang pun rohnya gentayangan di halte tersebut karena belum sempat bertemu dengan sang kekasih."_

Perkataan sang sahabat diputar berulang kali di dalam benaknya. Semua itu rasanya sangat logis jika dikaitkan dengan hal yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Ciri-cirinya pun tidak beda jauh. Pantas saja halte bus itu sekarang jadi sepi.

Eren merasa sedikit takut sebenarnya. Setampan apa pun si hantu, tetap saja beda alam. Kaki-kakinya melangkah menyusuri daun-daun kemerahan yang berguguran di trotoar. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk karena pertemuannya dengan Levi. Apakah Levi dendam dan ingin melapiaskannya pada Eren? Apakah kehidupannya akan berubah jadi film horor? Anak laki-laki itu menghela napas frustrasi.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah hawa dingin menghampirinya. Si rambut cokelat merasa merinding dan segera mengangkat kepala, mencari sumbernya. _Ah,_ pikirnya. _Tentu saja asalnya dari dia._

Terlihat Levi sedang duduk di posisi yang sama dan pose yang sama dengan saat mereka bertemu kemarin. Matanya tidak pernah beralih dari rumah sakit di seberang halte bus. Eren bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah kekasih yang ia tunggu-tunggu berada di rumah sakit itu? Tapi, memangnya dia benar-benar ketua gangster yang mati di halte bus itu? Ia ingin memastikannya. Dengan pikiran tersebut, pemilik bola mata samudera itu memberanikan diri untuk melangkah lebih jauh menuju halte. Ia memposisikan tempatnya duduk sedikit jauh dari posisi Levi.

Sejenak, tak ada yang bersuara. Levi masih memandang rumah sakit di seberang sana. Sedangkan Eren sibuk memikirkan cara yang sopan untuk bertanya masalah yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini kepada roh penasaran tersebut. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit. Hari ini memang tidak seperti kemarin, cerah dengan beberapa awan putih menghiasinya. Tapi, nggak lucu 'kan kalau dia membuka pembicaraan dengan membicarakan cuaca.

"Kau sudah tahu 'kan."

Si rambut cokelat sedikit tersentak. Kepalanya berputar menghadap Levi yang matanya sudah lebih dulu mengamati Eren. Eren sedikit merasa tak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajam tersebut. Seperti ada yang memukul-mukul jantungnya dengan palu besar.

"A-ah... um..." Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke lututnya, lalu mengangguk dengan perlahan. Sekali lagi, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

Pertanyaan ini sebenarnya tak pernah ia sangka akan diucapkan oleh pria berwajah dingin tersebut. Eren mengeratkan kepalan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya lalu menjawab lirih, "Se...dikit."

Anak itu melirik ke arah Levi. Ada yang berubah pada ekspresi dingin tersebut. Tapi, ia tak bisa mengatakan apa yang berubah. Hanya sebuah firasat. Matanya kembali tertuju ke bawah. Sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya.

"Tapi... menurutku kau bukan hantu yang jahat. Soalnya, kau punya banyak kesempatan dari kemarin hingga saat ini untuk menyerangku, tapi tak pernah kau lakukan." Eren kembali menghadap Levi dengan senyum cerahnya. "Jadi, aku yakin paling tidak kau hantu yang tidak berbahaya." Senyumnya sedikit memudar. "...Kecuali kalau kau baru akan melakukannya."

"Hmm..." Levi bergumam sambil terus menatap kedua bola mata samudera di hadapannya yang berkilau di bawah terpaan sinar matahari. Perlahan, semburat merah menjalar di pipi Eren. _Hei! Kenapa aku malah salting dilihatin sama hantu!_ Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Heh... Pipimu itu mudah sekali memerah hanya karena ditatap sebentar." Dari ekor mata Eren, tampak sudut bibir Levi naik sedikit. Eren mendengus.

"Wa-wajar saja 'kan? Semua orang pasti merasa tak nyaman dilihatin begitu! Apalagi oleh hantu!"

"Oh? Kupikir orang 'normal' wajahnya memucat jika ditatap hantu."

Eren mendelik. "Jadi aku bukan orang normal katamu?!"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu. Kau saja yang terlalu sensi." Levi mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangan. _Tidak kusangka orang ini begitu menyebalkan_ , pikirnya sambil mencabik-cabik daun berjari yang ia pungut barusan. Ia berhenti mencabik daun dengan brutal ketika ia teringat sesuatu. Anak lelaki berambut cokelat berantakan itu pun dengan ragu berbalik untuk menghadap si wajah seram.

"Umm... Levi-san?"

"Hm? Merajuknya sudah selesai?" Eren memajukan bibir bawahnya sebal. _Orang ini sengaja ya?_ "Dan sudah kubilang 'kan, tak usah pakai embel-embel."

Eren menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ups... kebiasaan. Kau lebih tua dariku sih, jadi, otomatis saja..." Ia menggaruk-garuk pipi canggung.

Pria yang lebih tua itu pun menghela napas pasrah. "Terserah kau lah."

Eren melirik Levi ragu-ragu. "U-um... Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Kau sudah melakukannya."

Eren menggertakkan gigi kesal. _Orang ini..._ Anak SMA itu berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Tarik napas, hembuskan, tarik napas, hembuskan. Haa... fuuhh... haaa... fuuuh...

"Kau jadi bertanya atau tidak, bocah?"

Perempatan mungil muncul di dahi Eren. Ia berdehem lalu mendongakkan kepala, menatap balik bola mata dingin tersebut.

"Euh... Maaf sebelumnya... Jadi... Apa kau ingat bagaimana kau... er... meninggal?"

Levi menatapnya agak lama. Ia tak bergerak sedikit pun setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir lawan bicaranya. Seakan pertanyaan itu membuat tubuhnya beku dan waktu di sekeliling berhenti. Eren menelan ludah gugup. Sepertinya pertanyaannya itu sedikit sensitif. Eren mengalihkan pandangan ke tanah, berpura-pura daun kemerahan yang menari bersama angin di dekat sepatu sekolahnya lebih menarik daripada wajah tampan sang hantu.

"Ehh... Kalau kau tidak mau jawab juga tidak ap−"

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Eh?"

Eren kembali menolehkan kepala ke arah Levi. Pria tersebut kembali menatap ke depan.

"Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku mati. Hal terakhir yang bisa kuingat hanyalah aku terbangun di halte ini dalam keadaan sudah menjadi hantu." Kedua tangan pucatnya diangkat sejajar mata. Kulitnya tampak tembus pandang di bawah sinar mentari. Sorot matanya melembut. "Dan aku ingat bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang."

Mendengar jawaban ini membuat sebuah kepingan puzzle di otak si rambut cokelat terkumpul. Jangan-jangan...

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Pria berjaket kulit itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

 _Jadi, memang benar kalau Levi-san itu..._ Eren menatap Levi yang lagi-lagi memandang rumah sakit di seberang sana. Ia jadi kepikiran, apakah pria itu merasa bahwa kekasihnya ada di sana? Apakah dulu kekasihnya itu sakit parah? Entah kenapa, Eren ingin membantu mereka untuk bisa bertemu lagi.

"Seperti apa dia?"

"Siapa?"

"Kekasihmu." _Siapa lagi memangnya?_ Semburnya dalam hati.

Lagi. Pria itu menatap Eren agak lama, seakan pertanyaan barusan adalah hal yang sama sekali tak terduga dan terdengar bodoh. Ia mengalihkan matanya dari Eren dan mendongak menatap awan yang berarak perlahan di langit sana. Kemudian, kedua manik biru kelabu itu menutup, seakan menikmati suasana syahdu di sekitarnya, berusaha mengingat setiap detail penampakan kekasihnya.

"Dia manis. Rambutnya nampak lembut. Matanya selalu berkilauan oleh cahaya kehidupan. Kulitnya nampak mulus tanpa luka. Tubuhnya langsing, tapi sayang, dia lebih tinggi dariku," Levi membisikkan bagian terakhir dengan wajah sedikit kesal, mengundang tawa renyah dari Eren.

"Dia sangat ceroboh. Ada saja saat ia terjatuh, entah karena tersandung batu kerikil atau terpeleset genangan air. Tapi, dia selalu tersenyum apa pun yang terjadi. Senyumnya itu selalu menenangkanku, entah kenapa. Dan dia sangat menarik kalau digoda. Reaksinya sangat menyenangkan. Biasanya pipinya akan memerah atau bibirnya mengerucut.

"Tapi terkadang ada saat ia berwajah sedih. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia berwajah sedih saat ia menatap handphone, seakan tengah menunggu sesuatu yang tak kunjung datang." Di sini mata Levi terlihat sayu. Seakan mengingat sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Eren masih mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku selama ini hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Kami dekat tapi terasa jauh. Aku tak akan bisa meraihnya jika aku masih diam di tempat, tak melakukan apa-apa, tak berusaha menghampirinya. Karena itulah aku ingin menemuinya. Aku ingin menyentuhnya secara langsung. Ingin merasakan kehangatannya. Ingin mendengar tawanya dari dekat." Levi mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya dengan gusar. "Ugh... Aku benar-benar terdengar bodoh."

"Nggak, kok." Eren menyela. "Kau tak terdengar bodoh." Senyum lebar yang tulus menghiasi wajah mudanya yang berseri. "Kau pasti sangat mencintainya, ya?"

Pria berambut hitam lurus itu menatap Eren. Bola mata biru kelabu itu tak sedingin biasanya. Ada pancaran kehangatan di dalamnya, membuat Eren serasa tenggelam dalam tatapan tersebut.

"Ya," ia menjawab pelan, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eren. "Kurasa begitu."

* * *

Di hari berikutnya Eren bertemu Levi, hujan kembali turun. Namun, berbeda dengan saat pertama mereka bertemu, kali ini anak lelaki berambut cokelat itu membawa payung hijau transparannya. Hujan kali ini tidak sederas waktu itu, jadi, Eren bisa berjalan dengan santai tanpa takut angin kencang menerbangkan payungnya.

Dari jauh, Eren menangkap sosok Levi yang lagi-lagi berada di posisi yang sama. Anak itu terkikik senang dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte. Saat ia mulai mendekat, sesuatu menangkap matanya. Daun-daun merah di dekat kaki Levi nampak menari-nari lucu seperti tokoh kartun. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau itu perbuatan angin biasa. Lagipula, tak ada angin saat ini. Bola matanya naik ke arah sosok serba hitam yang juga tengah mengamati daun-daun itu menari sambil sesekali terpeleset jatuh. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau ini perbuatan...

"Uuuwwaaaahhh!"

Kepala Levi langsung berputar ke arah asal suara dengan wajah sedikit kaget. Di dekat sudut halte, berdiri Eren dengan telunjuk terarah kepadanya. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang berada di luar akal sehat manusia. Pria yang lebih tua itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Eren mendekati posisi Levi saat ini, naik ke atas kursi tunggu, kemudian mendekatkan wajah penasarannya ke wajah datar si hantu.

"Kau!"

Levi menautkan kedua alis tipisnya. Eren menunjuk daun-daun kering yang sudah tak lagi menari seperti tadi.

"Kau yang melakukan itu tadi 'kan?!" tanyanya histeris. Untunglah lingkungan sekitar sana sedang sepi, kalau tidak, anak itu pasti sudah diberi tatapan aneh dari orang-orang sekitar.

Pria serba hitam itu melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Eren. "Melakukan apa?"

"Itu! Kau membuat daun-daun itu menari!"

"Oh. Itu." Levi manggut-manggut lalu mengernyitkan hidung. "Lalu, kenapa kau histeris begitu?"

"Tentu saja histeris! Kemampuan psikis! Itu keren banget tau! Jangan-jangan waktu masih hidup, kau itu esper!" Eren melompat-lompat kegirangan di atas kursi.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi, mungkin saja ini kemampuan yang kudapat semenjak jadi hantu. Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu." Levi bersedekap. "Lagipula, kau itu suka sekali ya dengan hal-hal berbau occult? Pantas saja tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan kenyataan kalau aku hantu."

Eren menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit memerah karena kelewat semangat sambil terkekeh.

"Oi! Yeager!"

Eren dan Levi yang sedang asyik berbicara (sebenarnya cuma sebelah pihak) langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di trotoar seberang jalan, tampak Jean, Connie, Marco, dan Sasha tengah berdiri dengan payung mereka masing-masing. Eren menautkan alis. Ia mendecakkan lidah melihat sosok kuda jadi-jadian itu menatapnya dengan tampang mengejek dari seberang sana.

"Kenapa sendirian di sana, Yeager? Sedang meratapi nasib jomblomu yaa?"

Eren mendecih. "Mending aku. Daripada kau jones!"

"Apa?! Kau nantang ya?! Ayo maju sini!"

Marco menahan Jean maju ke seberang jalan untuk menerjang Eren. "Sudahlah, Jean! Kau ngapain, sih!"

"Benar, Jean! Kau yang mulai kenapa malah kau yang sewot, sih?" Connie ikut menimpali.

"Lho?! Kok kalian jadi membelanya, sih?!"

Connie dan Marco nepuk jidat. _Sadar diri dong siapa yang salah di sini,_ pikir mereka dalam hati.

Selagi Jean sibuk berdebat dengan Marco dan Connie−sedangkan Sasha sibuk mengunyah cemilan keripik kentang di tangannya−, Eren menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari ke seberang sana. Lagipula, ia sudah berjanji pada ibunya 'kan? Ia tak mau janji itu dilanggar, karena itu adalah salah satu janji terakhir yang ia buat dengan wanita yang melahirkannya tersebut. Eren menatap kedua tangannya yang terkepal hingga memutih di atas pangkuannya.

Levi mengamati pemuda bermuka panjang yang masih saja memaksakan diri ingin menyeberang menuju tempat si rambut cokelat berada. _Keras kepala sekali,_ pikirnya risih. Bola mata tajam itu beralih ke arah pemilik manik samudera di sebelahnya. Tatapannya sedikit menjinak ketika ia melihat kepalan tangan yang gemetar menahan amarah di pangkuan anak lelaki tersebut.

"Dia siapa?"

Bola mata samudera itu melirik ke arah Levi dari balik poni cokelatnya yang membingkai kedua sisi wajah manisnya. Anak remaja itu mendesah panjang lalu melemaskan jari-jarinya yang terasa tegang karena terlalu lama mengepalkan tangan.

"Hanya orang menyebalkan yang selalu menggangguku di tiap kesempatan." Mata itu menyipit. Kilau kekesalan tampak jelas di dalamnya. "Dia juga selalu mengejar-ngejar saudara perempuanku. Padahal udah sering diabaikan. Bikin risih saja." Ia mendelik ke arah pemuda berwajah kuda itu sekali lagi, seakan berusaha menyalurkan rasa kesalnya ke sana. "Tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering menggangguku. Mungkin karena Mikasa tidak masuk."

"Dia selalu mengganggumu?" tanya yang lebih tua skeptis.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Setiap saat."

Mata biru kelam itu menggelap seraya jatuh pada sosok Jean Kirstein di trotoar sana. Kilat ganjil muncul di dalamnya. "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

"Ha?"

"Yah... buktinya dia lebih sering mengganggumu. Kurasa itu caranya untuk menarik perhatianmu. Walaupun hal itu malah membuatmu membencinya. Sepertinya dia terlalu percaya prinsip benci jadi cinta." Pria itu meregangkan kedua tangannya. Terdengar suara sendi-sendi yang kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Dan sikapnya yang senang mengejar-ngejar saudaramu itu palingan hanya kamuflase agar bisa dekat-dekat denganmu. Oh, mungkin dia berharap kau cemburu."

"Heh?" Eren yang emang dari sononya bebal masalah percintaan hanya bisa mengeluarkan hal-hal bodoh dari mulutnya. Sementara Levi masih mengawasi pemuda kuda itu layaknya seekor predator yang tengah mengintai mangsanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya 'kan?"

"Ah... um... ya?"

"Kalau begitu akan kuurus dia."

"U-urus bagaimana?"

Levi tak menjawab. Ia mengangkat satu jarinya. Tiba-tiba payung cokelat muda milik Jean terbang menjauh. Ketika pemuda itu berusaha mengejar payungnya, Levi memutar jarinya, dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah celana panjang Jean melorot, menampakkan celana pendek bermotif kuda terbang, yang akhirnya membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan jatuh tepat di atas kubangan lumpur. Eren melongo.

"Ya ampun, Jean!" ujar Marco sambil membantu sahabatnya itu bangun. Walau kelakuannya bagai malaikat, tapi dalam hati dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Gwahahahhah! Kena karma kau, Jean! Dan apa itu? Celana motif kuda terbang?! Bwahahahaah~" Connie memegangi perutnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jean yang sudah dipenuhi lumpur menjijikkan. "Oi, Eren! Kami duluan ya! Kuda ini harus segera dimandikan!" Kalimat itu mengundang delikan dari Jean dan kikikan geli dari Marco dan Sasha. "Oh! Jangan lupa bawa _game_ yang kau janjikan waktu itu!" Connie melambai dan dengan begitu mereka pun berlalu. Jean tak lupa menyelipkan satu lirikan lagi ke arah Eren sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Pffftt..." Eren mendengus menahan tawa. "Ka-kau luar bi-asa... hihi... kau lihat wajahnya tadi?"

Levi membusungkan dada. Kedua tangannya kembali terlipat angkuh di depan dada. "Hal seperti itu mudah saja bagiku," ujarnya sombong.

Eren menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah pria yang lebih tua yang tampak seperti anak kecil. _Jadi, dia bisa bertingkah kekanakan juga,_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum kecil. _Kupikir dia orang yang kaku._ Tiba-tiba, pemilik rambut cokelat itu merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di kantung celananya. Matanya membulat lebar. Cepat-cepat ia keluarkan HP-nya yang bersemayam di dalam kantung depan, sampai nyaris saja terjatuh ke dalam genangan air kalau saja tidak ia tangkap. Ia menghela napas lega, lalu dengan bersemangat membuka kuncinya. Namun, semangat yang terpancar diwajahnya itu langsung pudar ketika melihat layar.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa," gumamnya pelan. Sorot matanya terlihat perih, tidak seperti biasanya. Levi mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ada apa?"

Eren tersentak. "Eh... Ini... SMS dari ayahku. Dia bilang akan mengantar Mikasa ke rumah sakit," jawabnya sedikit gelagapan.

Levi mengangguk, tapi kedua bola matanya masih belum lepas dari sosok anak laki-laki di sebelahnya itu. Namun, karena tampaknya anak itu tak akan membuka mulutnya untuk sementara waktu ini, Levi hanya diam lalu kembali mengamati tetesan air yang mengalir dari atap halte. Bola mata biru kelabu itu mengikuti setetes air yang jatuh dari atap menuju sebuah aliran panjang yang berada di dalam sebuah lekukan.

"Levi-san." Yang dipanggil mengamati mata samudera itu dari sudut matanya. "Kau tahu... Biasanya, ibuku akan mengirimku pesan jam segini." Bola mata itu tampak berpendar, memantulkan cahaya dari layar handphone. "Dia akan bertanya apakah aku sudah makan siang atau belum? Sekarang aku ada di mana? Apa Jean menggangguku lagi?" Eren tertawa kecil. Ia mengunci layar handphone dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantung celana.

"Ibu sangat sering mengirimiku pesan, sudah seperti rutinitas sehari-hari." Eren menunduk, menatap jari-jarinya yang menggenggam satu sama lain. Kilau di bola matanya meredup. "Sampai aku lupa kalau ibuku sudah tak bisa mengirimiku pesan lagi." Pandangannya mengabur. Ia mendongakkan kepala, berusaha mencegah air mata itu tumpah. "Ah... kuharap ibuku juga jadi hantu sepertimu. Paling tidak, aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Mengatakan semua yang tak sempat kukatakan selama ibuku masih hidup. Melakukan semua hal yang bisa membuat senyumnya mengembang lebar. Walau aku tak bisa lagi menyentuhnya."

Levi menatap bahu Eren yang bergetar pelan. Ia ingin meletakkan tangannya di sana, sekedar mengatakan bahwa ia ada di sini. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Karena dia tidak benar-benar di sini. Maka, ia menerbangkan daun dari pohon terdekat dan menepuk-nepukkannya di kepala anak itu. Bulir-bulir air membasahi rambut cokelat yang berantakan itu dan mengalir hingga pipi mulusnya, seolah-olah itu adalah air mata kepedihannya. Bibir merah muda itu membentuk senyum bergetar.

"Levi-san. Kau membuat rambutku basah." Suara yang biasanya terdengar ceria itu kini bergetar. Levi tak mempedulikan perkataannya dan terus menepukkan daun kemerahan itu di puncak kepala Eren.

"Bukankah lebih bagus kalau ibumu tidak menjadi sepertiku?"

Kedua mata Eren melirik ke arah yang lebih tua. Wajah pria itu tampak datar seperti biasa, tapi aura dingin yang biasa ia pancarkan tak terasa saat itu.

"Bukankah karena ia tak menjadi hantu berarti dia tak memiliki penyesalan di dunia ini? Bukankah itu artinya ibumu sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di sana?"

Mata yang lebih muda melebar, menyadari sesuatu. Bibir Eren terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ingin meminta maaf karena merasa perkataannya secara tidak langsung menyinggung perasaan pria suram itu. Tapi, niatnya itu urung dilakukan karena Levi masih belum selesai berbicara.

"Ibumu pasti merasa tenang meninggalkanmu di sini karena dia yakin, kau akan kuat walau tak ada dia di sisimu. Ia yakin orang-orang di sekitarmu akan selalu mendukungmu, membuatmu menjadi orang yang lebih baik, walau tanpa dia. Ia tenang karena ia percaya padamu, Eren. Ia percaya padamu kau akan terus menghadap ke depan tanpa meratapi hal yang telah lalu.

"Kehidupan di dunia ini seperti air yang mengalir. Air akan terus mengalir mengikuti arus yang deras. Namun, sepanjang apa pun alirannya, pasti akan ada ujungnya. Air yang selama ini mengikuti arus yang deras pada akhirnya akan menemukan tempatnya, sebuah tempat tenang yang akan menampung air tersebut. Dan ibumu sudah menemukannya." Pandangan Levi terarah ke aliran air di lekukan depan halte. "Dan suatu saat, kita juga akan menemukannya."

Eren menatap pria di sebelahnya. Daun kemerahan itu masih menepuk lembut puncak kepalanya. Ia baru sadar bahwa Levi adalah hantu yang pastinya suatu saat nanti akan menghilang ketika keinginannya terwujud. Suatu saat, Levi akan menemukan tempat yang tenang itu dan pergi meninggalkannya cepat atau lambat. Mereka tak akan bisa bersatu karena mereka berbeda. Berbeda baik dalam bentuk dan dunia. Suatu saat mereka akan berpisah, dan tak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Semakin ia memikirkan hal itu, semakin sesak dadanya ia rasakan.

Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata berhasil menembus pertahanan terakhirnya.

* * *

Hari yang berawan. Awan-awan mendung mulai berdatangan menuju langit kota ini. Eren mendongak menatap langit dari tempatnya duduk di bawah halte bus. Sepertinya dalam beberapa menit ke depan akan turun hujan. Eren mengamati Levi dari sudut matanya. Lagi-lagi pria itu menatap rumah sakit di seberang. Eren menghela napas lelah.

Sebelumnya, ketika menjenguk Mikasa, ia sempat menanyakan keberadaan pasien yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang disebutkan pria serba hitam tersebut. Tapi, tak ada yang cocok. Lagipula, karakteristik yang dijelaskan Levi tidak terlalu jelas, makanya sangat sulit untuk menemukan orang yang tepat. _Apa mungkin kekasihnya dokter di sana?_ Pikirnya lagi. Kemungkinan itu selalu ada. Seharusnya ia bertanya lebih jauh tentang kekasih Levi itu.

Tapi, walau ia lumayan gencar mencari orang yang dimaksud, jauh di dalam hatinya ia tak ingin Levi bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Mungkin karena jika mereka bertemu, berarti keinginan Levi sudah terkabul dan sosoknya akan hilang selamanya. Ia tak mau itu terjadi. Namun, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah jika pertemuan itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia tak tahu betul apa itu.

"Hei, Levi-san?"

"Hn."

Eren melirik ke arah Levi. "Apa kau butuh bantuan mencari kekasihmu? Karena rasanya kau tak pernah meninggalkan tempat ini. Mungkin dia tak pernah ke halte ini lagi. Mungkin saja dia sudah pindah rumah. Apa kau tak mau−"

"Tidak perlu, Eren."

"Huh?"

Setelah sekian lama mereka duduk dalam diam tanpa melihat satu sama lain, itu pertama kalinya mereka bertatapan langsung. Ada sebuah kilatan emosi yang dalam di mata biru kelabu itu. Eren ingin tahu apa itu. Topeng datar yang sedingin es itu menghalanginya untuk mengetahui perasaan Levi yang sebenarnya. Pria itu berkata dengan nada rendah, "Aku sudah menemukannya."

Secara refleks, Eren berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kedua bola matanya menatap Levi tak percaya. Antara senang, sedih, dan merasa dikhianati, ia tak tahu harus memberi respon apa. Sementara pria itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan membingungkan yang tak juga dapat ia terjemahkan. Eren menatap lurus lelaki yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" tanyanya lirih.

"Untuk apa?" Levi mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tak harus melaporkan semua kegiatanku padamu 'kan."

Sakit. Dadanya terasa sakit. Eren tertunduk mendengar perkataan itu. Separuh wajahnya tertutup poni.

"Haha... iya ya. Aku ini tak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu. Jadi, untuk apa aku tahu ya?"

Levi berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Eren. "Eren−"

"Levi-san!" Levi berhenti tepat dua langkah dari Eren. Dia kira Eren marah padanya akibat perkataannya tadi dan tak ingin didekati. Namun, ketika ia menatap wajah Eren, yang tampak adalah ekspresi terkejut. Jari yang lebih muda bergetar menunjuk ke arah bawah. "Kakimu..."

Levi menunduk. Benar saja, kakinya sudah menghilang hingga mata kaki. Ia menutup mata. Ekspresinya tak pernah berubah, seakan sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Levi kembali membuka matanya, memperlihatkan kedua bola mata sewarna badai di lautan. Sorot matanya terlihat sedih, hal yang sangat langka ditemukan dalam manik dingin itu. Eren menggelengkan kepala. _Tidak. Jangan katakan._

"Aku harus pergi."

Sekumpulan daun kemerahan terlempar tepat menuju wajah Levi. Tapi langsung menembusnya dan terjatuh di belakang pria tersebut. Bola mata biru kelam itu sedikit melebar.

"Jangan bercanda!" Eren kembali melempar daun ke arah Levi dengan putus asa. "Kau muncul tiba-tiba, dan sekarang kau akan menghilang secara tiba-tiba juga! Apa maumu hah?! Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku jika kau pergi?! Kacau, Levi-san! Jangan seenaknya membuat pikiranku kacau dan pergi begitu saja! Tanggung jawab, Levi-san! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi sulit tidur! Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi kau selalu mengganggu pikiranku! Dan sekarang kau ingin pergi seolah tidak pernah melakukan apa pun padaku?! Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!"

Napasnya terengah-engah setelah mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya. Kakinya yang melemah tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai halte. Air mata mengaburkan penglihatannya. Ia mengusap air mata yang terlanjur membanjiri pipinya degan kasar.

"Aku tidak mau." Ia melanjutkan dengan lemah. "Aku tidak mau kau menghilang." Tetesan air matanya tak juga berhenti. "Levi-san bodoh!" _Apa yang kukatakan?_ "Kau bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku benci Levi-san!" _Berhenti bodoh! Ini terakhir kalinya kau bertemu dengannya!_ "Aku benci karena kau bertindak seenaknya saja! Jangan tinggalkan aku, bodoh!" _Harusnya kau mengatakan hal yang bagus! Levi-san akan membencimu!_ "Katakan sesuatu! Levi-san−"

Perkataannya tercekat. Ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika sebuah hawa dingin merengkuh tubuhnya. Levi memeluknya. Tampak partikel-partikel berpendar perlahan meninggalkan tubuh tak nyata tersebut. Tubuh hantu itu semakin transparan. Eren membeku. _Seperti dipeluk angin,_ bisik hatinya. _Pelukan Levi-san dingin seperti angin._ Ya... karena tubuh itu tidak nyata.

"Eren, maafkan aku." Suara bariton rendah itu menggelitik telinganya.

"Ha-hanya itu yang mau kau katakan?" isaknya lagi. Entah kenapa pelukan Levi membuatnya mengantuk. Kesadarannya semakin menipis. "Aku tidak butuh maafmu..."

"Tidak." Levi makin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga yang lebih muda. "Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"A...pa?" Kesadarannya sudah benar-benar tipis. Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik lagi, ia akan benar-benar tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadar.

Levi menutup kedua matanya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu, sangat dekat dengan telinga Eren. Namun, Eren yang kesadarannya sudah sangat tipis tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Setelah suara bariton itu menghilang, kegelapan pun menyelimuti dirinya.

* * *

Eren terbangun dengan jantung yang mencelos keras. Keringat dingin bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas baju yang menutupi bagian jantungnya. Matanya menyipit, berharap hal itu dapat menghilangkan rasa shock lebih cepat. Napasnya menderu cepat. Pandangannya masih sedikit kabur karena dibuka secara mendadak. Setelah menenangkan diri, ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Getaran yang ia rasakan ternyata berasal dari bus yang tengah ia tumpangi. Matanya menatap ke bawah. Tas sekolahnya bertengger di dekat kakinya.

Ingatannya terasa campur aduk. Kacau. Tidak jelas. Apa yang ia lakukan sebelum tertidur? Apa yang membuatnya tersentak bangun? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan membanjiri pikirannya hingga satu nama menghampiri benaknya.

 _Benar juga! Levi-san!_

Eren menempelkan kedua tangannya ke jendela bus dan memperhatikan pemandangan di luar. Lingkungan yang ia lihat menunjukkan bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan sampai rumah. Udara dingin hujan yang membuat jendela tertutup kabut menunjukkan bahwa waktu telah lama berlalu semenjak ia terlelap. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh bus. Ia sampai bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan melongok dari balik kursi penumpang lain. Tak menemukan yang ia cari, anak lelaki itu terhenyak di kursinya dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Seingatnya ia sedang berdebat dengan pria itu, lalu Levi memeluknya, setelah itu dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Membisikkan...

Air mata meleleh dari kedua mata samudera itu. Kilauan yang biasa muncul di matanya perlahan padam seiring ia mengingat rangkaian kejadian sebelum ia hilang kesadaran. Lalu perkataan yang dibisikkan di telinganya itu penyebab utama rasa sakit di hatinya. Perkataan yang membuatnya sadar akan perasaannya sendiri. _Tapi sudah terlambat_ , pikirnya pedih. _Aku tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi._ Eren membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya, terisak mengingat orang yang tak akan pernah ia temui lagi. Kalimat itu kembali terngiang. Suara bariton yang menggelitik telinganya menggema di dalam benaknya.

" _Sampai jumpa. Aku menyukaimu, Eren."_

* * *

 _Apakah kisah ini berakhir sampai di sini?_

 _Itu semua terserah padamu._

 _Apakah kau ingin akhir yang bahagia?_

 _Kalau begitu..._

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak Levi menghilang. Eren berusaha untuk tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Lagipula, dia bisa menerima kepergian ibunya. Pastinya dia tak akan kalah dengan rasa sedih. Ia tak selemah itu. Apalagi, setiap ia merasa sedih, perkataan Levi pasti akan muncul di benaknya. Dengan begitu, ia akan terus bangkit lagi dan lagi, tak peduli berapa kali ia akan terjatuh ke dalam jurang kesedihan itu lagi. Bukankah selama ini ia sudah melewati banyak masa sulit, tapi pada akhirnya dapat melaluinya dengan baik?

Kaki-kakinya menaiki anak tangga satu per satu. Ia baru saja mengunjungi saudara perempuannya, Mikasa, yang dirawat karena cacar air. Katanya, ia sudah boleh pulang besok. Tentu saja Eren senang. Paling tidak dia tidak akan pulang seorang diri lagi.

Sampai di puncak tangga, Eren menggenggam gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Ia takut gagang pintunya patah lagi seperti tiga hari yang lalu. Ugh... dia tak mau lagi dipaksa memasang gagang pintu yang baru.

Pemandangan langit yang luas serta udara sejuk khas musim gugur menyambutnya dari balik pintu. Eren menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Sweater hijau muda kebesaran dengan garis-garis hitam dan putih vertikal yang ia kenakan berkibar diterpa angin. Ia menggenggam erat syal putih yang ia kenakan agar tidak terbang. Ia memang tak tahan dengan udara dingin. Anak yang biasanya suka keluar rumah itu lebih memilih tidur di dalam kotatsu pada saat musim dingin. 'Mirip mamalia yang sedang berhibernasi,' begitu kata Mikasa.

Ketika ia menikmati pemandangan atap rumah sakit, mata samuderanya menangkap sosok pria yang berdiri di pinggir atap, memunggunginya. Lelaki itu mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu yang menutup pakaian pasien biru mudanya. Eren menautkan alisnya. Kenapa pasien dibiarkan di luar begini?

Secara perlahan, ia mendekat, ingin memperingatkan pria itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mengamati sosok itu lebih seksama. Rasanya sangat familiar. Apalagi rambut hitam itu. Seakan menyadari kehadiran orang di belakangnya, pria itu berbalik, menampakkan wajahnya dari samping. Bola mata Eren membulat lebar. _Tidak mungkin..._

"Ah... aku ketahuan." Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Padahal rencananya, aku akan menemuimu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit."

Eren masih menatap tak percaya sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya itu. Apakah ini nyata?

"Kau tahu, Eren. Aku ini pasien kecelakaan. Bersemayam di rumah sakit itu membosankan, jadi aku mencari hiburan dengan mengamati pemandangan dari atas sini dengan teropong. Lumayan tontonan gratis." Levi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok kokoh yang membatasi atap. "Tapi tak ada yang benar-benar menarik perhatianku. Hingga aku menemukan sosok seorang anak SMA yang menunggu bus di halte seberang."

Levi mengangkat teropongnya ke atas, tapi matanya masih tertuju lurus pada Eren yang masih terpaku. "Kupikir, anak ini ceroboh sekali, mudah sekali terjatuh. Aku jadi ingin berlari ke sana dan menangkap tubuhnya tiap kali ia tersandung atau terpeleset." Ia menurunkan teropongnya. Jari pucat itu mengelus permukaan teropong. "Setiap hari aku datang kemari dan mencari sosok manis itu. Padahal ada banyak hal lain yang bisa kuperhatikan, tapi, pandanganku selalu secara otomatis tertuju padanya." Ia menjatuhkan teropong itu dan mulai berjalan ke arah Eren.

"Aneh sekali kalau dipikir, orang paling kejam dan sadis sepertiku ini senang mengamati seorang anak SMA dengan teropong dari atap rumah sakit. Aku pun heran, karisma macam apa yang ada di dirimu hingga membuatku bertingkah seperti stalker mesum."

Kaki Eren yang gemetar terasa seperti jeli. Ia akhirnya memilih mendudukkan dirinya di atas semen, mata masih menatap sosok yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Perasaan penasaran itu tumbuh semakin besar hingga berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Di saat itulah aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Heh. Aku bahkan pernah nekat kabur dari rumah sakit untuk menemuinya. Tapi ternyata dia tidak ada. Aku malah ketumpahan jus tomat. Sialan orang itu." Pria itu berhenti tepat di hadapan sosok Eren yang terduduk. "Walau begitu, keinginanku untuk bertemu tak pernah surut, malah semakin besar. Karena pikiran itu, besoknya aku jatuh koma. Dan rohku terbangun di halte bus itu, tempat di mana orang yang ingin kutemui biasa kunjungi." Pria itu berlutut di atas satu kakinya. Tangan pucatnya menangkap dagu Eren dan mengangkatnya agar mata mereka yang kembali dipenuhi kilauan bahagia dan rindu bisa bertemu. "Dan saat itu, kau muncul di hadapanku. Kaulah orang yang kucari, Eren."

Mata samudera itu berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan yang memerangkap dagunya. "Levi-san," lirihnya menahan isak. "Tanganmu tidak tembus."

Levi mendengus menahan tawa. "Kau memang menarik. Hatiku tak salah telah jatuh bertekuk lutut padamu." Tangannya meninggalkan dagu Eren lalu berpindah untuk memeluk pinggang rampingnya, menarik yang lebih muda ke pangkuannya. Eren yang tak siap terkesiap dan otomatis mencengkram kedua bahu tegap Levi, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali. Kedua pipinya memerah ketika sadar wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan sang pujaan hati. "Levi-san... hangat." Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan saking malunya. Ia bahagia akhirnya dapat menyentuh tubuh orang yang ia sayangi secara nyata. Bukan sosok transparan itu lagi. Levi mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi si manis itu. ia mengecup mata Eren dan menelan air mata di sana, membuat si empunya mata memerah. Levi menyeringai.

"Eren." Yang dipanggil menjawab dengan suara kecil. Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah Levi. "Boleh aku menciummu?"

Eren menatap mata biru kelam itu dalam-dalam. Walau wajah itu minim ekspresi, tapi kini ia mengerti, tak semua yang tampak itu adalah fakta. Kini ia bisa melihat di dalam mata itu, semua emosi berkecamuk. Senang, bahagia, cinta, kasih, semua emosi positif meluap dari hati pria itu. Eren tersenyum cerah kemudian menutup kedua mata samuderanya. Membiarkan pria yang lebih tua itu membimbing kepalanya mendekat dan menyatukan bibir keduanya.

Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Karena memang tak ada kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan dengan pasti perasaan mereka yang meluap-luap saat ini. Cukup dengan merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain. Cukup dengan mengetahui bahwa ini napas yang mereka hembuskan saat ini adalah nyata. Tanpa kata pun mereka dapat mengerti perasaan satu sama lain. Karena dalam dekapan itu, detak jantung mereka yang seirama bertemu dan semakin meyakinkan mereka.

Bahwa ini semua nyata.

.

.

.

 _I love you._

* * *

 **TRIVIA**

 **Levi mengamati Eren dari atap rumah sakit dengan teropong Hange sambil ngemil tauge (biar tulang nggak keropos dan jadi subur katanya).**

 **Waktu pertama bertemu Eren, Levi gugup luar biasa dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Saking bingungnya cari topik, tanpa sadar dia sudah menyebutkan nama. Kalau cerita ini dibuat dari sudut pandang Levi, bagian adegan itu pasti dipenuhi pikirannya tentang bagaimana cara menggaet anak manis itu.**

 **Setelah tahu Eren sudah ada yang punya, Jean nggak masuk sekolah selama seminggu gara-gara galau.**

 **Levi dikenal sebagai orang yang pandai bicara tapi terlalu frontal dan biasanya malah bikin lawan bicara sakit hati. Makanya dia ragu waktu mau memulai pembicaraan. Dia mengutuk diri sendiri tiap kali keceplosan mengatakan hal yang menyakiti Eren. Yah, meski begitu, Eren tetap jatuh cinta sama dia toh?**

 **Cerita ketua gangster itu hanya buatan Armin. Sebenarnya waktu itu Levi ingin bertemu Eren dengan membawa sebuket mawar putih, tapi dia tersiram jus tomat oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab. Jadi, waktu dia sampai di halte, Eren tidak ada (karena sakit). Levi bergumam, "Dia di mana?" Armin (yang sedang menunggu bus untuk menjenguk Eren) yang melihat sosoknya itu jadi salah paham dan jadilah cerita sang ketua gangster!**

 **Armin bercita-cita jadi novelis.**

 _ **Game**_ **yang dijanjikan Eren pada Connie adalah** _ **game**_ **horor DreadOut (ada yang tahu?). Padahal Connie takut hantu.**

 **Ibu Eren meninggal di tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal Eren bertemu Levi. Jadi, seolah-olah Levi adalah orang yang akan mengisi kekosongan hatinya semenjak ditinggal ibunya (ciee).**

* * *

Entah kenapa saya suka Levi yang jadi secret admirer, tapi pura-pura baru kenal dan terkesan nggak peduli sama pujaan hatinya. Jadilah saya buat fanfic ini.

Bagi yang menunggu update 'Mommy Eren and Baby Erwin' maaf ya. Rencananya mau update beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi, karena beberapa hal tidak jadi (termasuk internet ngadat). -_-a Sebagai gantinya, saya publish cerita ini. Semoga puas dengan fanfic ini.

 **(= RnR =)**


End file.
